Shane Pizza
Shane "Stuffed-Crust Pizza" Barnstormer is the captain of Real Time Strategy Team, the head RA at VGHS, later elected to Student Body President, and is the twin brother of Ashley Barnstormer. Shane is first introduced in S02E2 under the pseudonym "Shane Pizza". Shane is responsible for framing The Law in an Aimbotting scandal to eliminate the competition, Jock Juice, which The Law helped promote. He's a generally antagonizing character towards most people he has interactions with. Shane is one of the main antagonists in Season 2 and Season 3. In Season 2, he finds ways to sabotage Ki Swan in multiple ways, and frames The Law. In S02E5 , Shane tries to destroy all evidence that connects him to framing The Law. In S02E6 he begins running for the Student Body President position at VGHS. Throughout Season 3, Shane is a top executive at Napalm Energy Drink Corporation . In the series finale he is a member of the Napalm Energy Drink High School FPS team. Overview Season 2 Shane Pizza is first seen in Episode 2 in a room full of players from the Real Time Strategy Team. He is competing with another RTS player and he seems to be having the upper hand, having predicted all of his opponent's moves. Just as his opponent was about to forfeit, Ki Swan blurts out a flaw in Shane's setup and gives advice to Shane's competitor. An annoyed Shane asks the crowd who "the nerd" is, and Ki explains that she would like to try out for the RTS team. Shane asks his teammates if Ki Swan is worthy of the RTS team to which they give a number of reasons why she shouldn't be on the team before coming to the conclusion to "Sell this turkey," meaning a no. Shane appears later in the episode looking for Ted Wong, the floor's RA, but finds that Ki has moved into Ted's room. Shane identifies himself as the head RA and makes Ki the new RA of the Frag Floor. Ki argues with Shane, but Shane just gives her his business card, which reveals his fake last name, and subsequently leaves. Just before Shane disappears around the corner, Ki calls out to him that his name is dumb. Shane responds by telling Ki to flip the business card, on which is written, "You're dumb." Shane briefly appears in Episode 3, walking past as Ki's father, Kenneth Swan, is telling her that he doesn't care about any of the good things she's done. In Episode 4, Shane sees Ki hanging up an article from The Daily Dean (which is likely Games Dean's blog). The article mentions that the VGHS teachers rank Ki Swan the number one RA. Shane confronts her with a piece of animal poop he found on her floor, held in his bare hand. He identifies what animal the poop belongs to by sniffing it, which triggers flashbacks to being taunted in childhood by the other children as "Poopie Man Shane". Back to the present, Shane forgets what they were talking about and drops the poop in disgust, but threatens Ki that if he finds the cat, her number one spot will be his because "I… love… number one." Later in the episode, Shane finds Ki with Brian D's cat Cheeto. He grabs the cat in order to get Ki in trouble, and Ki attempts to negotiate with him, knowing he's a businessman. When this doesn't work, Ki sprays silly string in his eyes, causing him to drop the cat, which runs away with both Ki and Shane chasing him. However, they are stopped when they run into The Law who is playing with a remote controlled buggy. Cheeto gets on the buggy and rides away on it. The Law can no longer control the buggy because it is out of range, so it automatically starts to return to its charging station in the auditorium. Shane and Ki chase the buggy into the auditorium in the middle of an FPS competitive game against another school, where the buggy hits a stair step, throwing Cheeto off and onto Brian's face. This gives Brian a confidence boost and manages to disarm the bomb (something he was having trouble with earlier in the episode). In the final moments of Episode 4, Shane is seen viewing The Law's secret surveillance room via a hidden camera as Law turns to look up at the camera. Shane realizes that Law is on to him and starts to call someone, but he is surprised to see Law's buggy in his own secret room. The R/C car is revealed to have been wiretapped, and Shane looks back at the camera feed to see Law smiling at him. The Law bursts into Shane's secret room to ask who(m) he was calling. Shane calmly and erroneously corrects his grammar, and a frustrated Law runs out of the room with his R/C car following him, Shane watching with folded hands. In Episode 5, Law follows Shane as he walks outside on his cell phone, apparently on a call to his cousin Kerry. Eavesdropping around a corner, Law hears Shane being blackmailed for a flash drive of evidence that he framed Law for aimbotting. Shane is standing in a different spot every time Law peeks around the corner, eventually appearing right in front of him as Shane's goons grab him from behind. A poorly disguised Shotbot interrupts the fight, prompting Shane's goons to exclaim, "It's a girl! She's gonna tell the other girls!" and run away. Shane tells Law it isn't over before walking away. When Shotbot and Law ambush Kerry at the meeting place, Shane appears behind Law again and nonchalantly tases him before making the exchange. He then points out Shotbot's horrible disguise, astounded that Law had actually been fooled by it. Shane's goons once again drag Law away as he yells abuse at Shotbot. Later, it's revealed that Shane has Law trapped in the dunking booth with freezing water. Shane places the flash drive of evidence around Law's neck, then leaves him to the crowd eager to dunk him. In the season Finale, Shane announces his candidacy for student body president. Moments later, Ki announces that she, too, will be running for student body president. He threatens her quietly as the crowd continues cheering them on. Season 3 In Episode 1 of season three Shane bribes VGHS by handing out free pizza and by promising pizza parties. This is very successful and he has a distinct advantage over Ki Swan. Later, it is told that he is the biological brother of Ashley Barnstormer of Napalm Energy Drink High School, revealing that Shane's real last name is Shane Barnstormer. During the next few episodes, Shane continues his quest against Ki Swan for the election. He promises the students vending machines, which was an idea from Ki Swan and also dictates that he doesn't care about anything because being rich means everything. Though Shane eventually obtained more votes than Ki Swan, Ki had added more votes for herself, and admits she did at the end of Episode 3, resulting into leaving VGHS until returning after Episode 5. In Episode 5 the motivation behind Shane's vendetta against VGHS and framing The Law is revealed to all be in an effort to stage a hostile takeover of Video Game High School. In a flashback, the Barnstormer twins swore vengeance against Calhoun and Video Game High School after he rejected their application of enrollment to VGHS five years prior to Season 3, when they were twelve. Having just bought the Napalm Energy Drink company to run, Mrs. Barnstormer told them that if they managed to get Napalm's stock up to $400 a share, she might buy VGHS for them. The Law got in the way of their revenge and their company's growth when he promoted rival energy drink company Jock Juice, causing Napalm sales to drop. This sparked Shane's long and successful campaign to drive Jock Juice bankrupt by joining VGHS under an assumed name to frame The Law. Framing Law also played into Napalm's decision to make the company a high school with an FPS team - by removing the VGHS Varsity FPS team from the competition and eventually competing against their JV team and ultimately winning the FPS season, Napalm was able to boost their stock even further. In the present, Shane is on-stage with a live band while hosting a Sunday breakfast for the student body. He gives the social gamers brand new equipment (an idea that was originally Ki's) while staring at Ki from across the cafeteria so she knows he's making fun of her, and is met with cheers when he tells the crowd almost aggressively that he cares about the school and the students because "You are my family. You are mine!" Right after that he announced that the band Smash Mouth would be playing next. The next day Shane is in Calhoun's office discussing the contract Smash Mouth signed with him. Ashley walks into Calhoun's office a minute later and sits down next to Shane. Shane refers to Ashley as his brother, and Calhoun realizes that Shane was Shane Barnstormer all along. Shane and Ashley explain that their company's stock has finally risen high enough and they now own VGHS. Shane boasts about their genius plan of taking down VGHS from the inside and takes a photo of Calhoun's expression on his phone, much to Ashley's amusement. Shane needles at Calhoun by telling him he "really should have taken that check." Following this conversation, Shane's face appears on the announcement screen in the school cafeteria where he tells the students to enjoy their breakfast because it will be their last, and laughs manically. The students rush outdoors at the sound of a great crash to see the VGHS school crest falling off the building as Shane continues to laugh on the announcement screen. Afterwards, he and Ashley appear on the roof to unfurl a massive banner advertising that VGHS is the site of Napalm's future Mega-Mall. Shane screams, "You cannot win!" and the brothers hi-five as they laugh smugly. In Episode 6 Shane is first seen outside of VGHS looking over the future Napalm Mega-Mall blueprints. He's seen later outside again with Ashley, joined by New Law, playing with a football. Ashley points out recently-fired Calhoun walking out of the school to Shane and encourages him to throw the football at him. Shane throws the football and knocks Calhoun's box of belongings out of his hands. The three celebrate Shane's aim with a three-way jump hi-five, and get in Calhoun's face when he passes them. Later, Shane's voice is heard over the PA introducing himself as one of two Dean Barnstormers along with Ashley. They speak every other line of their announcement that the due to construction, a 6:00PM curfew is now in place. Shane says lights out, and the lights in the dorms shut off. The next day Shane is seen walking down the hall followed by Ki Swan. Shane is annoyed at Ki for constantly coming to him with phony ideas to halt construction of the Napalm Mega-Mall and tells her that her latest idea is the worst so far. He tells her that her world is over and there's nothing she can do about it. Shane continues to his destination of his and Ashley's new office (formerly Calhoun's office) and shuts the door harshly behind him to discourage Ki from following him in, childishly flinging his arms in the air in annoyance and lack of care. She follows anyway, and the door hits her shoulder. Shane begins to ignore Ki and focuses on Ashley, who pitches him a slogan for the new Napalm 64oz. can (the N64) that Shane dismisses. Shane shoots a sarcastic comment at Ki when she says the N64 is "just" a bigger can of Napalm, causing Ashley to laugh. Shane is confident that the N64 will dominate the market. When the FPS team appears to argue the Barnstormers' decision to close the Grand Theft Auditorium for their press conference for the N64, Shane mentions his mother and how he and his brother must crush her expectations. Shane smirks while Ashley dismisses the FPS team and laughs with him. When Ki announces she has yet another idea, Shane groans but becomes intensely interested when he realizes she's talking about the N64 and a Napalm Bowl. Ashley isn't certain that the Napalm Bowl is big enough for the Napalm Energy Drinks Corporation so Shane suggests there be 64 players at the Napalm Bowl, which Ashley agrees to. Shane is seen next in a PWNZWN TV spot with Ashley announcing their pro-team of 32 players for the Napalm Bowl. Shane states he's pleased that these professional athletes have chosen to continue their training with Napalm, and that he looks forward to facing VGHS. He drops the microphone with a smug grin. The next day Shane and Ashley are enjoying a gourmet lunch in the school cafeteria while the VGHS students watch enviously, being forced to eat Napalm goop. When the VGHS FPS team approaches them to forfeit the game, Shane tells them that Napalm has spent over 30 million dollars recruiting their pro-FPS team, and that VGHS didn't get to walk away without being humiliated. He tells them that VGHS's lack of players is their own problem and laughs with Ashley at their odds. When Calhoun appears to join the VGHS FPS team, Shane is incredulous after learning that Calhoun never graduated from VGHS. Shane sarcastically congratulates the FPS team for recruiting random players and an "old man." The day of the game Shane is seen taking his seat at his computer, wearing his RTS glove. In-game Shane acts as Napalm's strategist, stationed on top of their tower watching the playing field through binoculars with New Law at his side. From there Shane coordinates the Napalm team. Shane spots Ki Swan on the opposite tower and she waves at him. He suspects she's planning something and sends New Law after her. Shane joins the Napalm ground forces as Jenny and her squad attempt to flank right on Napalm, killing two of her squad and sending the rest into cover with a specialized gun he got as a kill-streak perk. He is greeted by Ashley who compliments his new weapon, and they do a special hi-five before shooting at the VGHS squad together. Shane and Ashley are sent running for cover when DK and Clutch show up in a truck with a mounted machine gun. Shane is next seen pushing a machete through Calhoun's back right before he's able to kill Ashley. Shane stays with his Napalm squad to fire on VGHS while Ashley leaves to activate his kill-streak perk. Shane is later seen on the first level of the Napalm tower firing on the last surviving members of VGHS with his squad on the ground level. Shane shoots at Ki as she runs up the tower but is fired on by Ki from across walkways and takes cover. Shane sneaks up on Ki while she is looking for him and disarms her, pointing Ki's own pistol at her. He pauses before shooting her to look in confusion at Lawrence and New Law approaching the tower in a truck, which inevitably flips and explodes. This distraction allows Ki to disarm Shane and defeat him in hand-to-hand combat, delivering the killing blow and knocking him off of the tower. Following Napalm's defeat by VGHS, real-life Shane is seen removing his headset with muted anger. Shane sarcastically congratulates VGHS, saying "Wow, you guys won a video game, great job." Shane begins to deliver a long-winded sarcastic comment at the VGHS team but is cut short when Mrs. Barnstormer calls out his and Ashley's name in an angry tone of voice. Shane speaks to his mother in an uncharacteristically quiet voice and is seen chewing his lip nervously while she scolds him and Ashley for not thinking their now-worthless marketing campaign through. Shane hesitantly tells his mother how many N64s Napalm orders (40 million shipments to every major retailer across the globe) and is in speechless disbelief until she produces the Mega-Mall contract and tears it in half because she doesn't think they are mature enough to run it. Shane promptly begins to throw a temper tantrum the same time Ashley bursts into tears, screaming in anger and stomping his foot. Shane screams, "No! No, I want it! It's not fair!" and screams at his mother after she tells them to follow her to the jet. When she's left, Shane takes cue from Ashley - he wipes his tears, crosses his arms and leans against his brother, finishing Ashley's sentence with a wavering threat that VGHS hasn't seen the last of them. He intends to say more but stops with a scream when Mrs. Barnstormer reappears behind them to grab the two of them by the ears, stating "Oh, yes, they have." Mrs. Barnstormer drags the two out of the auditorium, Shane's angry, tearful screams echoing in until the door slams behind them. Personality He is arrogant and imperious in the series, harboring various sadistic traits. He seems to act only for his own interests (which are ultimately revealed to be his twin brother's interests too). Given how he used to be bullied extensively, it's safe to assume that this added up to his current hunger for success and supremacy to counter his previous inferiority, similar to the Law's nature. Now he enjoys manipulating people into bullying others for him and wielding his strategic mentality to destroy his enemies. However, he has never been seen taking on an enemy he is unable to wear down with his blunt sarcasm or with the occasional thug that accompanies him. Shane is prone to aggressive emotional outbursts - he even resorts to violence, having been seen striking one of his henchmen across the face just because his favorite soft drink wasn't available in a vending machine. Shane's temper tantrum in Season 3, Episode 6 reflects his aggressive, emotional personality in the way that he screams at his mother and stomps his foot like a child younger than he is. Gaming Skills RTS Shane is apparently one of the top RTS players at VGHS, and is shown to be the leader of the RTS class when he first appeared in Season 2. Field of Fire Shane is seen acting as the Napalm FPS team's strategist in Field of Fire in the series finale. He eventually abandoned his post and quickly gained a kill-streak perk after killing many VGHS FPS team members off-screen. Later, even though he is surrounded by teammates, he poses a considerable threat to the surviving VGHS teammates on his own when left last man standing. Relationships Ashley Barnstormer III Shane considers his twin brother Ashley to be his equal, and has a strong relationship with him as business partners and gamers. Shane rarely enacts a scheme without his input. Shane is also close to Ashley as a sibling, this being shown by the lack of sarcasm in the nicknames he calls him by and the somber hug they shared when Shane left Ashley to infiltrate VGHS. Their body language occasionally mirrors one another. His abrasive attitude is still present but non-aggressive when he speaks to Ashley, and has never been seen getting angry with him. Shane is the louder, more volatile force of the two; Shane will snap sarcastically where Ashley may simply take on an air of deep offense; Shane will directly threaten an enemy where Ashley will speak with a smile and a showman's voice and talk an enemy in circles. Their different approaches never clash, however, and in fact complement each other. They have fun attacking people verbally from two different directions with two different styles, passing the conversation back and forth between themselves like a game. Ki Swan Shane has an antagonistic relationship with Ki. Shane first considered Ki to be a growing annoyance, but she eventually became a target of his wrath after she was named #1 RA, one rank above him. When she chose to oppose him in the VGHS school president election he promised her she would regret the day she was born, but lost interest in her after he won. She regained her title of growing annoyance when she repeatedly approached Shane with foolish attempts to halt his and Ashley's plans to demolish VGHS, and became a target once more during the Napalm-Bowl, where he lost to her in one-on-one hand-to-hand combat. Mrs. Barnstormer Shane's mother is the only person whom he respects and considers his superior. Ernie Calhoun Shane, along with Ashley, despises Calhoun, and Calhoun returns the animosity. This mutual loathing began when Calhoun originally denied their application into VGHS due to their age (twelve at the time). Shane's attempt to bribe Calhoun only made things worse, as Calhoun denied the bribe and banned Shane and his brother from ever entering VGHS because they were "terrible people". The Law The Law became a target of Shane's after The Law endorsed Jock Juice, a rival energy drink company, thereby unknowingly making him Shane's enemy. Shane joined VGHS with the purpose of framing The Law and he succeeded. Shane became The Law's permanent mortal enemy after The Law discovered Shane had framed him, and for the events that followed this discovery in Season 2, Episode 5. Trivia * Ashley influenced Shane's choice of the pseudonym "Stuffed-Crust Pizza" when he ate a slice of it while watching Shane fill out the VGHS online application form. * Shane has naturally curly platinum blond hair. * Shane prefers to play video games with a Peregrine Wearable Interface (a glove). This is a real-life product available for purchase. Pizza, Shane Category:Characters